TEEN WOLF STORIES
by Afw430
Summary: This fanfic is in an AU and about Allison and how she stayed with Scott and didn't die at the end of season 3. Also Allison mothers not dead and Liam and Isaac aren't in this but everthing is caught up with season 4. Their is going to be more on how Derek is evolving and their is a new creature in town.P.S I really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Scott climbed up to Allison's bedroom window, knowing that her family are made up of werewolf hunters if he ever got caught he would be dead. Scott jump into her bedroom through the open window longing to see Allison. Allison hasn't been at school recently because her father made her go on a camping trip which felt like a training course. So Scott had to watch the newly found love between Stiles and Maila even though Scott was happy for them but he still missed Allison. Scott saw Allison with her dark chestnut hair in a fish tail braid with her olive green slouchy button down and black leggings and combat boots. Scott rushed over and embraced her. Allison quickly hugged their half an hour make out session Scott left happily knowing that Allison was safe.

The next day after a good night sleep Allison was excited to go back to school. After all the drama with the Benefactor, The Alpha Pack,and The Nogitsune, Allison was finally have a normal year. Allison arrived at school in a navy blue crop top, dark brown leather jacket, black skinny jeans and her hair pulled into a braided bun. Allison's 1st period was with Scott, Maila, Stiles,Lydia, and Kira. All of her friends were rejoiced with happiness he all came running over to her. Then the teacher sadly interrupted and told them to go sit down. Scott sat in front of Alison next to her was Lydia and Kira behind her was Stiles and Maila. After their 1st period let out Allison and Scott sat down on the stairs and Scott said " Allison after everything that we have been through I just want this year to be a normal year."

Allison replied back " Yes I do to, more than anything in the world. Now that your an Alpha now I don't know if that's possible.

Scott answered " It doesn't matter wether I am an alpha or not are relationship has been through this we can do this their is nothing stoping us from being normal."

Allison gave Scott a glare but then that glare turned in to a smile and Allison said "Your right it doesn't matter just hope their not another supernatural creature running around."

Scott said "yeah that's never gone happen in this town."

Allison said back "you can only hope"

Scott and Allison went their separate ways to their 2nd and 3rd period. After 2nd and 3rd period Scott and the rest of his friends met up at lunch. Scott saw Allison walking into the lunch room, she lit up the room with her beautiful presence, Scott was reassured why he loved Allison so much. Allison sat down next to her friends, Scott couldn't take his eyes of of her. Scott stared to talk Stiles, Stiles couldn't take his mind of what had happened to Derek. Stiles still can't grasp the fact that werewolves could evolve. He knew that Beta could rise to Alpha and Alpha could fall to a Beta or even an Omega. Maila quickly saw the thoughts stirring in his mind she leaned into Stiles and gave him a passionate kiss.

Stiles asked "What was that for."

Maila responded " I could see the thoughts stirring in your mind"

Stiles said in a sarcastic voice " What is that a new were-coyate power"

Malia gave a glare at Stiles and said " No its not a were-coyate power you just have that look"

Stiles said " Yah I just thinking about what happened to Derek, we have to ask Deaton how it even possible."

Scott jumped in and said " I all ready asked him he said with great power and strength only a powerful werewolf can do it"

Stiles said " But he wasn't an Alpha, do you know what other types of upgrades did he get. We know that he can transform into a wolf."

Scott replied back " I not sure but know that he can transform into a wolf, he is more powerful than true Alpha, and not affected by wolfs bane and other things i can't even fathom in to words"

Stiles said " Me and Maila will go after school to the animal clinic"

Scott said "If you find out anything call me or text me"

They all left the lunch room and went to their next class. They all separated to go to class in 6th period Scott saw Lydia,Allison, and Stiles. They all sat near each other to discuss were Derek could be and why he wasn't responding to any of them. The teacher smacked his ruler against Stiles desk. Stiles almost jumped out of his seat and close to start cussing at his teacher. But he knew if he did it would get him expelled and his dad had a lot on his plate already.

After school Scott went over to Alison house to study for their chemistry test tomorrow. Scott was trying to keep up his grades this year. After 2 hours of studying Scott had to go meet up with Stiles and Maila. Scott arrived at the animal clinic, Scott walked into the back he saw Stiles, Maila, and Deaton standing around a metal table. Stiles saw Scott and motioned Scott to come over. Scott saw a distressed look on everyones faces he new something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott immediately asked " What did you guys find out."

Deaton looked at Scott and spoke " Derek left Beacon Hills"

Scott looked confused, he questioned " Wait what, how do you even know that"

Scott spoke agin " Ok say if he did leave why would he and does he have a reason?"

" We don't know for sure but we might think it has to do with him evolving."

Stiles interrupted " Why is it every year Derek goes missing or presumed dead?"

Scott and Maila both glared at Stiles. Maila, Scott, and Stiles all left and went home. The next day before 1st period Allison ran up to Scott and Stiles. "What did you guys find out?" Allison questioned

Scott replied back " Deaton said that Derek left and that it might have to do with him evolving."

"Ok? I get that but does Deaton know why?" Allison asked

"Deaton didn't have a clue but we think that it has to do with his mother Talia." Scott answered

Allison said "I thought she was dead, the only family that Derek has is Cora and Peter."

Scott answered " We did to but she was like Derek she could transform to an actual wolf."

Stiles blurted out "Maybe Derek thought she wasn't dead and went to go look for her."

The bell range and they all went to their first period Lydia, Mailia, and Kira where all sitting in their seats Allison,Scott, Stiles walked in and sat down. After their first period Allison gave Scott a kiss on the check and said good bye. They were all going to meet up later to study for a test in English. During lunch Stiles came running up to everyone with a paper in his hand. He sat down out of breath and wheezing about to past out. Stiles laid out a paper on the table.

"I was looking on my Dads computer for any sightings of Derek, you know traffic cams things like that. Derek was spotted outside of Salem,Oregon." Stiles said

Lydia questioned " What? Why would Derek go their, I mean i know it has a supernatural history but why their?''

"I think we all want to know that." Kira spoke

Allison stated " I remember my dad and my mom taking me up their and they taught about the witch trials."

" Deaton said to me before that Beacon Hills was a beacon for supernatural creature. You don't think that Salem could be a Beacon do you?" Scott questioned

"Its possible but Deaton said when the Nematon was activated it would attract supernatural creatures here." Stiles said

"Maybe their is a beacon of sort in Salem and it attracted Talia their and Derek knew that there was a beacon their and suspected that his mother would go their." Maila said.

You maybe right but we can't know for sure from here we have to go to Salem. Lydia said

"YAH Road trip!" Stiles exclaimed as he cocked a grin.

That grin faded away as everyone stared to glared at him. Scott jumped in " Ok I get that we have to go but we have tests tomorrow and we can't slip back into old habits guys were seniors and were graduating this year."

Allison said " Well we just have to go on the weekend."

" I vote we just let Derek's sour wolf attitude stay in Salem and we stay right here." Stiles said raising his hand

Stiles put his hand down when Scott flashed his fiery red eyes at him. The bell rang and they left, Stiles and Scott left school early to go talk to the Sherif. Stiles and Scott arrived at the police station and the woman at the front desk page them into the Sherifs office. Stiles and Scott asked the Sherif if they could have any death reports from the year Taila was supposedly dead. The Sherif handed over the files from the filing cabinet, on the folder it had bold red text saying "Unsolved Death's."on the front cover. With a questioning look in the Sherif's face the Sherif questioned " What are you guys looking for?"

Stiles and Scott looked up at the same time Stiles respond "Oh were looking for Derek mother Taila, we might think we has to do with him leaving Beacon Hills."

"Wait, Derek left Beacon Hills. Were did he go and why?." the Sherif questioned.

Scott said " We don't know for sure but we think he went to Salem and we think he went their to find answers on how he is evolving."

"What, Derek evolved how is that possible and how come you haven't told me this before is their anything else you haven't told me?" the Sherif questioned.

Stiles responded " We told you this didn't we."

The Sherif glared at the both of them. As soon as he did that Scott and Stiles booked it out of their with the files. Scott and Stiles hoped into Stiles beaten up blue jeep. Stiles dropped of Scott at his place and Stiles kept the files. The next day at school Stiles brought the files with him to go over them with everyone. At lunch Stiles brought out the folders and set them on the table everyone took one case and stared looking for any signs of anything out of the ordinary. Kira had already looked at 3 of them until she cam across a rather odd one. She saw signs of werewolf attack marks and the found wolf hairs on the body. But the file said the body went missing which doesn't happen. Kira spoke out "Hey guys look at this report."

Everyone leaned over to look at the case every one had a confused look on their face. Stiles started to speak but the bell rang and everyone had to leave but they could all come to the Animal clinic to speak to Deaton to find out more on the file.


	3. Not an update

**I am sad to say that I will not longer be writing this story anyone else can take over just say that you got the story line from me. I don't want to have any more input on the story I would love to see what talented people can do with this story. **


End file.
